


[翔润]网眼内衣

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: ……网眼内衣这四个字已经足够黄了谁能想到这是一件正经内衣呢？没关系！让我们来把它变得不正经！嗯。因此也是一篇黄段子。2020.03.14
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 4





	[翔润]网眼内衣

松本是猫一样的性子，好奇心重，又没个长性，稍微被蹿腾一下就能掉入陷阱，无论是对人对物都是一样。往好了说是小孩心性，天真可爱，往坏了说就是傻，容易受骗。  
所以在看见那件稀奇古怪的网眼内搭的时候，樱井一点也没觉得松本真的能坚持下去。他认为这不过又是松本的某次无聊尝试，很快它就会和那堆冲剂理疗仪美容器一样被闲置到家里某个找不到的角落去。  
因此当松本在dom的休息室里把外套一脱，露出那件网眼内搭时，樱井真实地愣在了原地。  
原来这么久过去了，他还在穿啊？难不成真的好用。  
樱井皱着眉打量着松本的背影，乐屋里灯光大，本来就照的人格外的白，松本常年不见天日的皮肤在此等光线的照射下白出了一股子虚幻感，若不是那层网格缚着，好像就要随着灯光蒸发了。  
周围的工作人员仿佛也被这样的装束惊了一惊，有人凑在一起交头接耳，有人不停往松本那边瞟，但没人敢真的问出声。这般探寻和猎奇的目光莫名让樱井不快起来，明明裸露在这里是这么常见的事情，此刻他却格外想用件大衣将松本裹起来。  
可松本是不知道樱井的心思的，他非但不知道，还大咧咧地转过身，将整个正面都袒露在樱井和众人面前。那网眼内搭并不贴身，会随着动作时紧时松地游离，松弛时倒还好，绷起来则紧紧贴在身上，身体曲线越好视觉效果便越不堪入目，樱井看着松本从网眼中被挤出的乳头和乳肉，心情又冰冷又炙热，不知是该生气还是该说多谢款待。  
相叶总能在这种时候出来救场，他刚做完运动，打开门风风火火地闯进房里。松本的装束显然也惊了他一跳，但相叶不愧是相叶，从来不以正常人的思维行事，有别于窃窃私语的工作人员与全然愣在当场的樱井，他竟从口袋里掏出手机，凑上前对着松本就是一阵猛拍，甚至特意给胸部拍了两张特写。动作之快，不容人反应，等樱井想要上前阻止时，相叶已经将手机收回了口袋。  
“……哈？”松本这才迟缓地问号出声。  
相叶看了看周围惊恐的工作人员和一脸欲言又止的樱井，摸了摸脑袋：“诶？松润你不是在整蛊？”  
在松本的再三威胁下，相叶答应一定会把照片删除，樱井看他们的小剧场看得发笑，正巧造型该轮到自己，便起身准备去另一件屋子等待。  
手机在这时候接连震起，他以为出了什么急事，忙摸出来查看。  
结果却是相叶发来的line。  
内容是他刚刚所拍的照片。  
「松润不让我存着，但全部删掉又好可惜。翔ちゃん留着应该没什么问题！就发给你咯！」  
完了还发来一颗爱心。  
樱井抬头看向相叶，相叶不看他，正低着头死死盯着手机。  
他当即决定今年圣诞一定要给相叶准备一份大礼。

又过了一些日子，巡演结束了，两人又有其他工作要忙，见面的频率一次低过一次，虽然一直有联系，可还是觉得难耐起来。每到此时，樱井总是无比怀念当初那个粘人害羞又怕寂寞的松本，这几年也成长得太迅猛了些，自己都有些追不上了。  
好不容易空出来一个晚上，问过经纪人知道松本今晚没有工作，樱井捏着松本给的钥匙，招呼也没打一声就往人家家里去。  
打开房门的时候，松本正仰躺在瑜伽球上做运动，他倒着脸看着樱井换下鞋子走进屋里，半点惊讶的表情也没有。  
樱井有点失望：“你知道我要来？”  
松本的声音带着喘：“经纪人说你找他打听我的行程，大概就猜到了。厨房里给你留了赤贝和啤酒，冰箱里还有一份牡蛎，想吃也可以拿出来。”  
樱井“唔”了一声，却没立刻行动。他居高临下地看着松本在瑜伽球上折自己，运动服因为动作往上收，露出一些结实紧绷的腰部。  
那腰上覆着一层黑色的网。  
樱井立刻想起还存在自己手机里的那些图。  
说来惭愧，在某些情非得已的时刻，这些图也被他当做素材使用过一两次，此时此刻这样一截腰肢毫无防备地裸露在眼前，很难免要引起一些炙热的遐思。  
现在是一个闲适的周五晚上，两人也算小别重逢，而明天恰巧也都没有需要早起的工作。樱井又看了一会儿，舔了舔嘴唇，还是走进厨房拿出了啤酒和牡蛎。他将小碟和铝罐一起放上吧台，就着“美人回身”的美景当下酒——反正他俩有整整一晚的时间可以共享，虽然急，但也不急于这一时。  
不自在的人换成了松本。不知是樱井来的够巧，还是松本不乐意为他做伴酒演出，锻炼只持续了不过十分钟，他站起身子，把瑜伽球摆回房边的角落，还微微喘着气，便往盥洗室的方向走。  
樱井眼疾手快地拦住了他。  
然后老大不正经地将他垂下的衣角掀开了一点：“你在家运动也要穿这个？”  
松本竟也不打掉他的手：“不可以？”  
樱井拉着这点衣角越来越往上，大片的皮肤袒露出来，褐粉色的乳头有点挺起来了，被黑色的网格分割，乳晕鼓鼓地拥出来一点，有点迫不及待的意思。  
“你知道我今晚要来。”  
“所以呢？”松本已经伸起了手，他从善如流地任由樱井将他身上那件已经有点被汗打湿的运动衫扯下来随意的抛去在地上。那双作乱的手已经隔着短裤揉上他的屁股，两个人的距离极近，潮热的吐息打在彼此脸上。  
“松本さん，是邀请我吗？”  
松本并不回答他，他是绝不会回答此类问题的。他只是将自己微翘的嘴唇慢慢贴上樱井的脸颊，从嘴角开始亲吻，舌头轻巧地滑进嘴唇，勾牙齿和上颚黏膜，然后交缠出缠绵的水声。

当他们终于躺上床的时候樱井也终于将松本的裤子也脱了下去，他这是才看清松本在运动裤下穿着的是什么，脸色一时间有些精彩。  
“买一整套不是当然的事么。”松本对樱井的反应不以为然，他揪住樱井衣服上的扣子不大耐烦地解着，刚解到一半，樱井的手就覆上来。  
他一手握着布料下面半硬的器官从最前端开始一路往上揉弄，一边在被网眼覆盖住的大腿上揉揉捏捏：“有点明白网眼袜的魅力了，下次穿穿看吧。”  
松本不愿理他，因为他知道这事儿自己是做不了主的。即便说了拒绝的话也没用，大概几天之后，在他家里的某个角落，就会多上一双自己并不知道的网眼袜。于是便将气全撒在樱井的衣裤上，他极为暴力的将衣物扯开，扣子是没掉，但线肯定松了，但这又有什么关系呢？樱井难道还会为了一两根线同松本生气么。  
吻又侵袭上来，连带着一同进攻还有作乱的手。他们在彼此的身上乱摸，尚未脱下的内裤慢慢变得濡湿。松本拉下樱井的内裤，将那根完全勃起的性器裸露出来，龟头红彤彤的带着水，他用最近长长了一些的指甲扣了两下马眼，满意地听见樱井带喘的叹声。  
松本还想帮他手淫，却被樱井制止，他同时松开了作弄松本性器的手，直起身子，连表情也平复下来。  
“真想让你完整的穿着这一身被我操。”  
松本竟被这样一句话逼出一股战栗。他抬眼望向樱井正看着自己的眼睛，只一下就被烫得躲开了。被网眼压住的肉粒开始发涨泛痒，彻彻底底地挺立起来，阴茎也勃发得更甚，腿间的布料已经湿透了。  
于是他就在樱井的注视下将双手捏上自己的乳头，隔着有些网眼自得乐趣地搓揉，有些硬的线通过动作一下一下剐过乳肉，快感同之前经受过的都有所不同，又想到樱井才说过的网眼袜，奇异的羞耻感刺激得他差点发出声音。  
在此时，他想起自己才刚为樱井手淫过，指尖微弱的黏腻感此时有了出处，原来他正伴着樱井的腺液揉捏胸部。这样的想法臊红了他的脸，快感超越了肉体，在精神上将他压倒。而樱井如此明白他的一切反应，在松本即将高潮的前一刻，他高高抬起松本的腿，在腿根最软的那块肉处隔着网眼咬下去。在舌头触摸到肌肤的那一刻，松本射在了自己的内裤里。  
本以为能够得到一刻的喘息，却不想对于忍耐了许久的三十代男性而言并不会存在这样的事情。一只高热的手顺着小腹一路摸进松本潮热的内裤里，揉了揉他刚刚高潮完还十分敏感的龟头，带出一些精液，便转了个方向，插进了他的后穴。  
“好湿好软。瑜伽球还有这样的功效？”  
松本想踹他，可惜腿还在人家手里，于是只是微弱地挣动了一下，反而像是调情。  
多年的性爱使两人的身体格外契合，扩张也不需要很久，就已经湿软到可以侵入。脱下内裤的时候樱井显出一股货真价实的失落，看得松本差点就要松口，同意下次就陪他玩网眼袜的play。  
只可惜话到嘴边的时候被捅进来的阴茎打断了。  
无论多少次，这最初的插入过程松本还是不能完全习惯。  
因为实在是太爽了。  
那根勃勃跳动的器官缓慢而用力地侵入的时候，快感和满足会顺着每一寸相连的皮肉一路窜进脑髓，刺激强烈到他不自觉的落泪，喊叫，手脚瘫软，连口水也流出来。松本不明白这究竟是自己太过敏感还是樱井技巧太好，又或者或许他的身体就该由樱井去凿开，每次同樱井做爱，唯有同樱井做爱，他总是无法自控，一切最真实柔软的东西都会就此倾泻出来——所以的爱意、忍耐、胆怯、恐惧……  
太舒服了，过于舒服了，好像已经超越了人体能够承受的极限。他在颠簸中看向樱井，因为视力不好，樱井的脸有些模糊，像是被柔光镜头笼罩，或者也正是爱意的柔光——很多人会在性行为时变丑，狰狞的面孔，丑恶的喘息，可樱井即便在这种时候都帅得闪闪发光。  
这果然是我最喜欢的一张脸。  
松本如此想着，松开攥着床单的双手向上伸，露出一个讨抱的姿势。  
他的怀抱很快被填满，被温热的肉体，被连绵的爱。  
后穴也很快被填满了，再一次的，有点凉的体液随着最后一次冲撞射进来，怀中的樱井发出满足而畅快的喘息。松本在此刻感到幸福，和一种绵长的，如此长久的快乐。


End file.
